The need for people to have passwords that are easy to remember goes contrary to what makes up a good password. People are not very rigorous when ensuring the randomness of passwords. Furthermore, people usually have several passwords to keep track of and therefore are less tempted to create random and difficult-to-remember passwords. The preferred defense is to make passwords nearly impossible to guess, but such strength requires that the password be selected in a totally random fashion. That's a tall order for humans, because humans are not very good at making up randomness. Furthermore, because people usually have several passwords to keep track of, locking user accounts with random, but difficult-to-remember, strings of characters such as “wX % 95qd!” is a recipe for a support headache.
Bending the wrists sideways or up and down while using the keyboard or mouse can cause musculoskeletal disorders such as carpal tunnel syndrome. Numerous studies have shown that the split keyboard design gives the operator a more neutral forearm position compared to a traditional keyboard. Carpal tunnel syndrome (CTS) is a condition that can cause pain, tingling, numbness, and weakness in the fingers and thumb. CTS from work causes is highest between the ages of 20 and 40.
In accessing a secure computer system most of us use a username and password. The combination of a username and a password does not constitute strong authentication. That has traditionally been a weak point in authentication systems. In the modern world of global computerization we need a shift from a simple ID and password authentication that is easily intercepted to using a two-factor authentication, which requires people to identify themselves using two unique factors, such as a password along with either a digital certificate, a smart card, or a biometric proof.